villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chad Matthews
'Patrick Haynes '(born Chad Matthews) is a wanted murderer posing as a rich man to scam money off of rich socialites and is wanted for murder in a case that happened 15 years ago. He is portrayed by Shawn Christian on CSI Season One, episode "Table Stakes". Biography Patrick Haynes and his wife Amanda Haynes hold a charity fundraising party at the home of Portia Richmond, a retired Las Vegas showgirl; the CSIs are called in when Lacey Duvall is found dead, floating in the backyard pool.Catherine processes the pool and finds a bright red fingernail, while Warrick finds a cufflink with the initials “CM”. In autopsy, Doc Robbins notes that Lacey was strangled. While checking Portia Richmond's collections for fingerprints, Grissom and Willows hear noises coming from upstairs. They discover the source of the noise from Portia's bedroom, awkwardly catching the Haynes couple in the middle of an sexual encounter. Afterwards, Brass questions the Haynes and learns that although Portia is on vacation, the couple was hosting the party on her behalf. During the interview, Amanda sips water through a straw, and Grissom asks for it, claiming he collects straws as a hobby; Amanda willingly hands it over. Grissom and Catherine then search Portia’s bedroom and find no evidence that she packed anything for a trip. However, they do find a human tooth in the fireplace, and DNA confirms that it belonged to Portia. Greg tests the DNA from Lacey’s rape kit and matches it to an old rape case in Texas, where the suspect's name was Chad Matthews. Sara discovers that Patrick’s Social Security number is fake, and she and Nickrealize that Patrick and Chad are the same person. They quickly learn that Chad had several other aliases that he used to scam rich widows for cash and commit sexual assault around the country. However, they cannot understand why he would kill Lacey. Grissom returns to the morgue and sees that one of the finger marks on Lacey’s neck is less vivid than the others, implying that the strangler had a broken fingernail. Greg processes the fingernail collected at the house for DNA, and learns that the owner of the fingernail is related to Chad; he matches the DNA to the DNA from Amanda’s straw, suspecting the murderers are first-degree relatives. During questioning, Chad/Patrick admits to having a relationship with Lacey. Grissom then confronts him with the evidence that his wife Amanda is also his sister, and informs him that Amanda killed Lacey because Patrick told Lacey the truth about their identities. Grissom also tells Chad that the piranhas in Portia’s gardenside pool show evidence of having eaten a person due to the high cholesterol within them; Chad confesses to killing Portia and feeding her to the fish. Warrick is sent downtown, where Walter Mitty lies dead in an elevator with a quarter wedged in the bullet wound in his head. Warrick concludes that this was a mob hit and wearily dusts the elevator for prints in the name of protocol, aware that he will turn up thousands of fingerprints that are unrelated to his case. Personal Life He is married to his partner-in-crime and own sister, Amanda Haynes. Gallery GW430 (11).jpg|Patrick and his wife Amanda at their fundraiser GW430 (10).jpg GW430 (3).jpg GW430 (2).jpg GW430 (1).jpg GW430.jpg GW372H279.jpg GW430 (6).jpg GW430sister.jpg Category:Male Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humans Category:Incestous Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Rapists Category:Live Action Villains Category:In love villains Category:Siblings Category:Protective Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Criminals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Rich Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Friend of the hero Category:Charismatic villain Category:Living Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Thief Category:Golddiggers Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists